


You will find me if you want me in the garden

by Aramyntha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon!Aziraphale, Fluff, Friendship, Garden of Eden, Gen, Role Reversal, angel!Crowley
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramyntha/pseuds/Aramyntha
Summary: "Sie sagten: Geh' hoch und sorge für Unruhe!" - "Und dein finsterer Plan ist es nun, das Paradies leer zu futtern?" - Eden, 4004 vor Christus: Ein Engel und ein Dämon treffen sich in einem Garten. Reverse!AU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You will find me if you want me in the garden

**Author's Note:**

> Titel aus dem Song The Garden von den Einstürzenden Neubauten

Die Zeit schien mal wieder stillzustehen. Tag für Tag für Tag derselbe Trott! Das hatte man ihm vorher auch nicht gesagt. Allerdings wäre er kaum in der Position gewesen, diesen Einsatz ablehnen zu können. Was hätte er ansonsten auch machen wollen? Seinen vorigen Job hatte er abgeschlossen, von daher war klar, dass eine neue Aufgabe auf ihn wartete. Ach ja, sein voriger Job... _Das_ war noch was! Sterne hatte er gemacht, Galaxien, kosmische Nebel. Da war noch seine Kreativität gefordert worden, sein handwerkliches Können. Aber hier? Hier hatte er einen netten Titel, auf den er keinen Wert legte - Engel des Östlichen Tores -, und erging sich in gepflegter Langeweile. Einzig die Nächte waren interessant. Da konnte er beobachten, wie seine Kreationen ihre Bahnen am Himmel zogen. Aber die Tage zogen sich zäh wie Baumsirup (nein, Kaugummi war noch nicht erfunden).

Jehoel saß im Schatten eines Baumes am Ufer eines kleinen Sees und warf mit Kieselsteinen nach den Enten, die jedes Mal ärgerlich schnatterten, wenn ein Steinchen sie traf, als plötzlich etwas Neues seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Ein Geruch. Er richtete sich auf und sog die Luft tief ein. Böse! Es hatte sich ohne Zweifel etwas Böses in den Garten geschlichen. Natürlich konnte er sich nun in die Lüfte erheben, um die Situation von oben zu betrachten, jedoch würde er so sicher die Aufmerksamkeit des Eindringlings auf sich ziehen. Von daher entschied er sich doch lieber für einen unauffälligen Auftritt und verwandelte sich in seine Tiergestalt.

In einer dicht bewachsenen Ecke des Gartens saß der Waschbär neben aufgewühlter Erde und schimpfte leise vor sich hin, während er sich bemühte, den Schmutz aus seinem Fell zu bekommen. Er schüttelte sich und durchkämmte seine dichten Haare gründlich mit den Fingern. Es war wirklich unangenehm mit dem ganzen Dreck, aber was sollte man machen? Der einzige Weg von _Unten_ herauf führte nun mal durch die Erde. Er war so vertieft in seine Tätigkeit, dass er die große weiße Schlange gar nicht bemerkte, die ihn aus dem nächsten Baum heraus beobachtete. Schließlich befand er seinen Zustand für... nun, nicht unbedingt für gut, das nicht, aber besser war es unter diesen Umständen nicht machbar, und er begann, die Umgebung zu erkunden.

Von seinem erhöhten Beobachtungsposten aus betrachtete Jehoel das Bemühen des grauen Tieres, sich zu säubern, und ließ seine Zunge noch mal durch die Luft schnellen. Das war es. Von diesem Wesen ging der böse Geruch aus, eindeutig! Es sah zwar gar nicht dämonisch aus, aber man wusste ja nie, was die da _Unten_ sich so einfallen ließen. War doch irgendwie auch unpraktisch, dieses dichte Fell und dann durch die Erde zu reisen. Aber das war nicht sein Problem. Unauffällig schlängelte er sich hinter dem Waschbären her, als dieser damit begann, den Garten zu erkunden. Nach einigen Minuten, während derer das Tier - der Dämon? Der Bärendämon? Ach, wie auch immer! Um die Klassifizierung würde der Engel sich später kümmern. - sich vorsichtig durch die Büsche und Bäume bewegt hatte, kamen sie in die Nähe einer Lichtung, auf der die Menschen gerade Beeren von einem Busch aßen. Jehoel bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor einzugreifen, sollte die Höllenbrut den Menschen etwas antun wollen. Doch was er dann beobachten musste, hatte er nicht für möglich gehalten: Der Waschbärdämon ließ sich von den Menschen mit Beeren füttern und zog schließlich weiter. Gut, er schlängelte hinterher. Weiterhin unauffällig.

Am nächsten mit Beeren behangenen Strauch machte der Waschbär Halt und bediente sich. Jehoel schlängelte etwas näher heran, um einen guten Blick bemüht. Der leicht weggetretene Gesichtsausdruck, den er dabei zu sehen bekam, ließ ihn den Kopf schütteln. Was machte der dort, um Himmels willen? War der nur hier herauf gekommen, um etwas zu essen? Ihm war bewusst, dass diese ganzen Früchte mit gutem Geschmack erschaffen worden waren und er sah auch, dass die Menschen und Tiere gerne davon aßen. Doch er selber hatte nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, zu... _essen_. Und Dämonen brauchten dies seiner Meinung nach auch nicht. Okay, es ging weiter. Der Waschbär schnüffelte und wurde schneller, ehe er dann abrupt vor einem sonnenbeschienenen Fleckchen stehen blieb, auf dem dicht an dicht Erdbeerpflanzen wuchsen. Jehoel suchte hinter einem Stein Deckung.

"Oooh...", seufzte der Waschbär verzückt auf, nachdem er sich eine Erdbeere in das Schnäuzchen gesteckt hatte, der sogleich weitere folgten.

"Tz!" machte der Engel hinter dem Stein. Es hatte schon etwas Missbilligendes.

Der Waschbärdämon war so vertieft in den Genuss der süßen Früchte, dass er nichts weiter um sich herum wahrnahm. Doch nach einiger Zeit war er wohl neugierig auf Neues. Und so ging es von einer Köstlichkeit zur nächsten. Auch der Baum der Erkenntnis wurde nicht ausgelassen, was Jehoel wieder fast dazu veranlasst hätte einzugreifen. Jedoch war ihm bewusst, dass nur den Menschen die Früchte dieses Baumes verboten waren, also ließ er den Waschbären gewähren. Was sollte schon passieren?  
Als Nächstes war ein Birnbaum an der Reihe. Jehoel war wirklich gespannt darauf, wann der Dämon endlich genug haben würde. Denn wenn man sich die kleine Waschbärengestalt einmal genauer betrachtete, war es schon erstaunlich, dass dort überhaupt noch weitere Nahrung hineinpasste. Der war schon den halben Tag am Futtern!  
Sobald der Waschbär die erste Birne zwischen den Pfoten hielt und wieder ganz auf die Nahrungsaufnahme konzentriert war, schlängelte Jehoel sich an der Rückseite des Baumes empor, um einen guten Blick auf den pelzigen Eindringling zu haben. Doch was er dort sehen musste, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Der Birnensaft tropfte in das dichte Fell des Waschbären und sein ganzes Kinn war verklebt.

"Du solltest keine Birnen essen, das ist doch eine einzige Sauerei", meinte er. "Überhaupt niemand sollte Birnen essen!"

"Ich mag Birnen!" erwiderte der Waschbär und riss die Augen weit auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass er enttarnt war. Mit einem halb erstickten Schrei ließ er sich vom Ast fallen und änderte im Fallen seine Gestalt, sodass er auf menschlichen Füßen unter dem Baum zum Stehen kam. Der Engel verfolgte dieses Manöver mit einer gewissen Bewunderung und ließ sich dann ein wenig von seinem Ast herunter, um des Dämons wahre Gestalt genauer zu betrachten. Er musste zugeben, die blauen Augen, die ihn unter weißblondem Haar hervor anstarrten, die weiche Gestalt, die in ein fließendes schwarzes Gewand gehüllt war... Doch, sehr ansehnlich für eine Kreatur der Hölle!

Er ließ sich nun komplett vom Baum herab und nahm ebenfalls seine menschenartige Gestalt an. "Hallo!" begrüßte er den Dämon mit einem Lächeln.

"Ich... äh..." Der Dämon knetete nervös seine Hände. "Hallo!"

Jehoel trat näher heran, was sein Gegenüber einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wirkte er so bedrohlich? "Was ist?"

"Wie... ähm?" Der Dämon wirkte nicht nur nervös, sondern geradezu verwirrt. "Du wirst mich jetzt mit deinem Flammenschwert erschlagen und in die Hölle zurückschicken, oder?"

Wow! Der war ja doch zu ganzen Sätzen in der Lage! Na gut, es war eine Frage, aber wer wollte denn kleinlich sein... Bei der Erwähnung seines Schwertes legte Jehoel reflexartig seine Hand auf den Griff der Waffe, die an seinem Gürtel hing, was dem Dämon jetzt einen Ausdruck echter Angst verlieh.  
"Oh, nein, nein, ich tu dir nichts!" Der Engel hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Aber..." Die Angst wich wieder der Verwirrung. "Aber das solltest du!"

"Warum?"

"Na, das ist doch deine Aufgabe, nicht wahr?"

"Nein."

"Nicht?"

"Ich soll den Garten bewachen. Das mache ich. Ich habe dich sofort entdeckt und die ganze Zeit beobachtet", erklärte Jehoel nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz. Schließlich hatte er den Waschbären nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Gut, wenn man weiterdachte, gehörte es wahrscheinlich auch zu seiner Aufgabe, Dämonen zu vertreiben. Aber wenn er das täte, würde die Langeweile wieder über ihn hereinbrechen.

"Ach so", erwiderte der Dämon nachdenklich.

"Jehoel", stellte sich den Engel vor und hielt dem Dämon mit einem - hoffentlich - gewinnenden Lächeln die Hand hin.

Der Dämon ließ seinen Blick zwischen dem Gesicht und der Hand des Engels hin und her wandern, rang sich schließlich aber doch dazu durch, die Hand zu schütteln. "Zira."

"Sehr erfreut, Zira", erwiderte Jehoel und gab die Hand des Dämons wieder frei. "Wo wir gerade bei Aufgaben sind, was ist denn deine?" erkundigte er sich beiläufig.

"Oh", begann Zira und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie sagten: Geh' hoch und sorge für Unruhe!"

"Und dein finsterer Plan ist es nun, das Paradies leer zu futtern?"

"Das... war eigentlich weniger mein Plan", musste Zira zugeben, ehe er sich hoffnungsvoll erkundigte: "Meinst du, das würde man als ausreichend böse ansehen?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, welche Erwartungen die an dich haben. Aber ich kann dir verraten, dass das nicht klappen würde. Das hier ist das Paradies. Nahrung im Überfluss! Alle Früchte wachsen gleich wieder nach."

"Oh, wie schade... Nein, eigentlich gut. Ich meine, Früchte kann es ja gar nicht genug geben. Aber das ist hier meine erste Aufgabe und ich habe wirklich Sorge, dass ich es vermassele."

Den sorgenvollen Blick, mit dem der Dämon seine Worte unterstrich, fand Jehoel fast schon süß, aber er konnte natürlich auch nachvollziehen, dass dieser sich Gedanken über seine Aufgabe machte, die Hölle war sicher kein Ponyhof! "Also, ich finde, wenn die nicht näher definieren, was du hier machen sollst, sollten sie mit jedem Ergebnis zufrieden sein."

Zira wog die Worte des Engels ab, um dann zustimmend zu nicken. "Das klingt logisch, aber die Sache mit dem Unruhestiften hat sich sowieso erledigt, jetzt wo du mich entdeckt hast."

"Hm, ja, das käme jetzt nicht mehr gut", musste Jehoel einräumen. "Heißt das, du gehst wieder?" Seiner Miene war deutlich anzusehen, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht behagte.

"Oh..." Zira hatte gar nicht bedacht, dass er ohne Aufgabe gar keinen Grund hatte, nicht in die Hölle zurückzukehren. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ihn wirklich nichts dorthin zog. "Muss ich?"

"Nein", beeilte Jehoel sich zu versichern. "Der Garten ist doch groß genug. Du kannst gerne noch bleiben! Soll ich dich ein bisschen herumführen?" Er konnte dem Dämon den Ententeich zeigen. Und den einen Hügel. Natürlich auch den anderen Hügel. Und alle anderen _wahnsinnig_ interessanten Plätze.

"Danke! Ich bleibe gerne noch ein bisschen." Das Gesicht Ziras hellte sich merklich auf. "Und du kannst mir alles zeigen!"

* * *

Ein Grollen aus den Weiten des Himmels weckte Zira am nächsten Morgen. Dieses Grollen klang wütend und enttäuscht und er wusste sofort, wann und wo er es schon einmal gehört hatte. Und er wusste auch, was damals darauf folgte: ein Fall so tief, Finsternis, Angst, ein Tümpel aus kochendem Schwefel... Er brauchte einen Moment, um wieder im Hier und Jetzt anzukommen. Er war im Garten Eden und lag unter einem blühenden Kirschbaum, wo er sich am vorigen Abend von Jehoel verabschiedet hatte, um ein kleines Verdauungsschläfchen zu machen. Er musste die ganze Nacht verschlafen haben und hatte keine Ahnung, was hier gerade los war. Dem übernatürlichen Grollen folgte ein lauter Knall, dann wurde wieder alles ruhig. Doch am Horizont verdunkelte sich der Himmel, als die ersten Wolken über Eden aufzogen.

Der Dämon wartete ein Weilchen ab, ehe er sich aus der Deckung wagte und sich umschaute. Auf der Mauer sah er den Engel stehen, die weißen Flügel weit ausgebreitet, das weiße Gewand und die roten Locken flatterten im Wind. Es wirkte sehr dramatisch, wie sich die Gestalt von den dunklen Wolken abhob. Da oben hatte Jehoel bestimmt einen guten Überblick und konnte ihm wohl berichten, was den Lärm verursacht hatte! Zira verwandelte sich in seine Waschbärengestalt und legte die Distanz in flottem Tempo zurück. Er stoppte, als er an der Mauer ankam und ein Loch in dieser sah, unterhalb der Stelle, an der der Engel stand. Es war bestimmt große Gewalt nötig gewesen, um diese stabile Mauer zu zerstören! Was zur Hölle war hier losgewesen? Mit einem Kopfschütteln setzte er seinen Weg fort und kletterte flink einen Baum hinauf, von dem aus er auf die Mauer neben Jehoel sprang.

Auf der Mauer angekommen verwandelte sich Zira wieder in seine menschenartige Gestalt und holte aus einem unbestimmten Impuls heraus auch seine Flügel hervor, die ebenso grau waren, wie sein Waschbärenfell. Er kam sich jedoch trotz der Flügel ganz unscheinbar vor neben dem strahlenden Engel. Neben dem strahlenden, schlecht gelaunten Engel...  
Dieser warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und presste die Lippen zusammen. Den Blick dann wieder in Ferne gerichtet murmelte er resigniert: "Das ist so richtig den Bach runter gegangen."

"Ähm, was bitte...?" Zira konnte die Worte zuerst nicht einordnen, ehe er seinen Blick dem des Engels folgen ließ und die Menschen durch die Wüste gehen sah, die den Garten umgab. "Oh... Sind sie fortgelaufen?" erkundigte er sich besorgt.

"Fortgelaufen?" echote Jehoel. "Sie sind rausgeflogen! Ich habe es so was von verbockt..."

"Wenn du mir jetzt noch in kurzen, einfachen Sätzen erklären könntest, was los ist...", bat Zira den Engel. Nicht dass er nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, auch langen, verschachtelten Sätzen zu folgen. Doch angesichts der Stimmung Jehoels konnte er sich wohl glücklich schätzen, wenn er überhaupt etwas aus diesem heraus bekam.

Jehoel seufzte auf. Wo sollte er anfangen? "Die beiden", er deutete mit einem Nicken in die Richtung der Menschen, "haben dich gestern vom Baum der Erkenntnis futtern sehen und waren dann der Meinung, sich trotz eines Verbotes auch dort bedienen zu können. Durch die Früchte können sie jetzt Gut von Böse unterscheiden. Gott ist sauer, großes Drama, die Menschen fliegen raus und sind verflucht... So in etwa." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und richtete seinen Blick wieder in die Wüste.

_Baum der Erkenntnis?_ Zira konnte sich nicht mal daran erinnern, welcher Baum gemeint sein konnte. Er hatte gestern so viele verschiedene Früchte probiert. "Aber... warum hast _du_ es 'verbockt', wenn sie durch mich auf die Idee gekommen sind? Es ist alles meine Schuld!"  
Das Schicksal der Menschen machte ihn wirklich betroffen. Und der Gedanke, dass Jehoel Ärger bekam, behagte ihm auch nicht. "Wirst du mich jetzt erschlagen?" erkundigte er sich kleinlaut.

"Nein, Quatsch!" erwiderte Jehoel ungehalten. Warum hielt der Dämon ihn für derart gewalttätig? "Ich bin ein Engel, warum sollte ich das tun? Und die Sache mit dem Apfel ist meine Schuld, weil ich dich nicht von dem Baum ferngehalten habe."

Ah, Äpfel! Jetzt wusste Zira zumindest, um welchen Baum es sich handelte. Ja, diese Äpfel waren sehr lecker gewesen... "Warum solltest du...? Na, wozu haben sie dir denn dieses Schwert gegeben?" Er legte den Kopf schräg, als ihm auffiel, dass etwas fehlte. "Wo hast du das denn gelassen, dein flammendes Schwert?"

"Weggegeben."

"Du hast _was_?" Zira starrte den Engel mit großen Augen an.

"Ich hab's weggegeben! Den Menschen, die brauchen das da draußen bestimmt dringender. Und das war das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte..."

"Damit könntest du recht haben", meinte Zira, während sich draußen in der Wüste ein Löwe den Menschen näherte. "Aber sag mal, was ist denn überhaupt so schlimm daran, den Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse zu kennen? Warum diese Überreaktion?"

Jehoel hob ratlos die Hände. "Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung", musste er zugeben. "Es _muss_ aber schlimm sein, so wie Sie sich aufgeregt hat."

"Und wenn die Menschen nicht von den Früchten essen sollten", fragte Zira weiter, "warum hat Sie den Baum dann mitten in den Garten gestellt? Warum nicht auf einen hohen Berg? Oder auf den Mond?"

"Ich _weiß_ es doch nicht! Denkst du, mir erzählt hier jemand irgendwas? Das... wird wahrscheinlich alles zum Großen Plan gehören! Der ist unerfindlich."

"Der Große Plan ist _unerfindlich_?"

"So ist es. Das heißt, dass niemand ihn begreifen kann." Jehoel machte eine finstere Miene. "So kann Sie sich auch wunderbar davor drücken, Fragen zu beantworten."

"Na großartig. Dann kann man nur raten und weiß nie, ob man am Ende einen drauf bekommt", meinte Zira resigniert. So in der Art war es bei seinem Fall ja auch gelaufen. Die Welt war nicht gerecht. Und der Himmel auch nicht. Auch nicht für Löwen. Denn in der Wüste nutzte nun Adam das Flammenschwert dazu, das prächtige Tier zu erledigen. "Autsch!"

"Ob ich es mir zurückhole?" überlegte Jehoel laut, während die ersten Regentropfen fielen. Aus einem Reflex heraus breitete er seinen Flügel über dem Dämon aus, der zeitgleich seinen Flügel über Jehoel erhob.

"Oh, danke", meinte der Dämon mit einem leicht verlegenen Lächeln und sie rückten ein wenig näher zusammen. "Lass ihnen dein Schwert", ging er dann auf Jehoels Frage ein. "Sie wären jetzt wohl schon tot, wenn du es ihnen nicht gegeben hättest. Dann wäre wirklich alles vorbei!"

"Du hast wohl recht", stimmte Jehoel zu. Es war auch für ihn leichter, wenn er glauben konnte, mit seinem Geschenk seinen Fehler zumindest ein bisschen wieder gutgemacht zu haben.  
Sein Blick glitt nach oben, über den Flügel, der ihn von der Nässe schützte. "Deine Federn sind hübsch", wechselte er unvermittelt das Thema. "Interessante Färbung."

Zira glaubte zuerst, sich verhört zu haben. Da stand dieser wunderschöne Engel und fand seine grauen Federn hübsch? "Ich, äh, oh... findest du? Ich finde sie ja etwas trist..."

"Mir gefallen sie", erwiderte Jehoel mit einem Schulterzucken. "Ich habe bisher noch nie jemanden mit grauen Flügeln gesehen."

"Oh, ja, dann... danke!" Zira bemühte sich, seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen, indem er ganz konzentriert den Regen betrachtete.

"Aber wenn du sie zu trist findest..." Der Engel holte etwas aus seinem Gewand hervor und hielt es Zira hin: eine Handvoll Glitzerirgendwas. "Darf ich?"

Der Dämon hatte keine Ahnung, was der Engel da in der Hand hielt, oder was dieser damit vor hatte. Aber er würde ihm schon nichts Schlimmes antun, davon war er inzwischen überzeugt. Deshalb nickte er zustimmend. "Mach ruhig! Was ist das?"

Der Engel blies den Glitzerstaub von seiner Hand auf Ziras Flügel, wo er sich mit dem Regen zu einem leicht silbrig glänzenden Schimmer vereinigte, der schließlich alle Federn überzog. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln betrachtete Jehoel sein Werk und erklärte dann: "Sternenstaub. Ich habe damals in der Werkstatt ein bisschen davon abgezweigt."

Der Dämon betrachtete mit großen Augen, wie sich der schimmernde Überzug über all seine Federn ausbreitete. "Oh, das ist wunderschön...", hauchte er ganz ergriffen. So etwas Schönes hatte ihm noch nie jemand geschenkt. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, hatte ihm noch nie irgendjemand irgendetwas geschenkt. Er schluckte, um den Kloß in seinem Hals wegzubekommen. "Vielen Dank! Bleibt das jetzt so?"

"Ja. Das ist so ewig wie die Sterne", erklärte Jehoel. Seiner Ansicht nach waren die Flügel auch vorher schon ansehnlich, aber die Reaktion des Dämons allein war es schon wert gewesen, sie noch zu verschönern. "Und wenn du _Unten_ Bericht erstattest, kannst du nicht nur erzählen, wie du die Menschen zum Ungehorsam verführt hast, sondern auch, wie du dem unheimlich tapferen Engel in einem harten Kampf seinen Sternenstaub gestohlen hast!"

"Haha, ja, das kann ich!" kam lachend die Antwort. Doch Ziras eben noch heiteres Gesicht wurde schlagartig wieder ernst, als ihm einfiel: "Aber das wäre doch gelogen!"

"Und? Gehört lügen nicht zum normalen Sozialverhalten von Dämonen?"

"Na, zu _meinem_ aber nicht!" Zira war empört und schob seine Unterlippe ein wenig hervor.

"Gut, zu deinem nicht", räumte Jehoel ein. Was für einen seltsamen Dämonen hatte er da bloß aufgegabelt? "Aber wem schadet es denn, wenn du deinem Boss gegenüber die Dinge so drehst, dass sie positiv für dich sind? Von wem sollte er die Wahrheit erfahren? Von mir sicher nicht!"

Stumm ließ Zira seinen Blick über das Gesicht des Engels gleiten, während es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Sein Schmollmund verzog sich zu einem Schmunzeln. "Versucht hier gerade ein Engel des Herrn, einen Dämon zum Lügen zu verführen?"

"Ngk", machte der Engel.

Das Schmunzeln Ziras vertiefte sich zu einem warmen Lächeln. Über was für einen seltsamen Engel war er da bloß gestolpert? Er griff nach Jehoels Hand und gemeinsam standen ein Engel und ein Dämon auf der Mauer, die den Garten Eden umgab, und sahen dem ersten Regen zu.


End file.
